valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalthar "Kal" Ingmorn
Name: Kalthar Ingmorn Nickname: Kal the Lonesome - given for his affinity for solitude. He stopped using his given name a long time ago, and usually just goes by Kal. Age: 26 Race: Nord Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Birthsign: The Warrior Class: Barbarian Appearance » HAIR LENGTH A longish mohawk, as pictured above, with shaved sides and back. » HAIR COLOR Dark brown » FACIAL HAIR Can grow a beard if he lets his face go, but generally shaves » EYE COLOR Green » SKIN COLOR Tan/caucasian » SCARS A number of small ones all over, but one large one under his left arm down across his midriff » FACE Stern and intense with well-defined features » UNIQUE FEATURES A few earrings in each ear Skills and known spell-effects Kal is a skilled warrior for someone his age, though he does contain the flaw of rashness; he's very headstrong in battle - sometimes this allows him to prevail by sheer force of will, but others it can put him into bad situations where he is outmatched. It's just his luck, then, that this trait in his combat style is matched by cleverness and adaptability, an ability to take hold of any opening or weakness and wail on it. He's quite skilled with both one- and two- handed swords (the one-handed longsword is his favorite,) and the strength that combat takes also is well-applied to manual labor. On the rare occasions that Kal has stayed in one place for any stretch of time, he's worked manual labor jobs - lumber milling, mining (he sure didn't like that one, though,) a little construction. His travels have gained him some basic alchemy skill, mostly making use of herbs easily accessible in nature to modest effect, and he's a good enough shot with a bow to feed himself reasonably well. But perhaps Kal's most unique skill is storytelling. Strange as it may seem that such an antisocial person should develop such a social skill, Kal never learned the skill to please people - he simply became so caught up in the stories he loved that he began to tell them out loud to himself. With some ale in his belly and a good story to tell, Kal is at his most personable state. Clothing / armor Kal wears a customized set of light armor (pictured) similar to hide or studded, though using pieces of steel plate and mail in a few spots, as well as metal gauntlets and pauldrons. Kal also has a cloak crafted from the hide of a bear he slew himself. He always has a whetstone with him to sharpen his weapons, and carries only about twenty arrows at a time. He has a simple backpack that he uses to carry food, potions, supplies, and books. Kal is almost never without his armor and weapons, but if he must go without he'll wear the same leather trousers that go with his armor, with a woolen tunic on top. Weapons His weapons consist of a short sword, long sword, and dagger, all made of steel, as well as a light and utilitarian hunting bow. His blades are the same style as in the picture above (posted by VATROU,) and were specially altered by a blacksmith acquaintance to be stronger and lighter. Miscellaneous items A few books, a few potions, camping supplies, and food. Personality Kal is a man of extremes. Extremely introverted, extremely ferocious in battle, extremely idealistic in his own way. It is his nature to avoid people, or at least to put up walls around them, and since he was young he has channeled the feelings and energy he pent up in his introverted self through some exertion; ever since he was a teenager, combat has been his outlet. While he's not idealistic in the traditional sense of striving for a utopia, Kal is stubborn in his view that he should live life hard and strive to be like the great Nords of old. While he's not an outright racist, he tends to hold humans (Nords in particular) a little higher in his mind, though anyone can earn his respect. That said, respect is as far as anyone can hope to get in relation to Kal - or at least as far as anyone has gotten in the past. But, if confined to one place with the same people, he could possibly open up. He was raised in a household with a fusion of Nordic and Imperial beliefs, but he really fell in love with the Nordic view of life and the gods, and he enjoys reading Nordic legends. He's tough, thoughtful, and a perfectionist, and all this comes together to make him the fighter that he is; however, he's stubborn, somewhat antisocial, easily angered - all of which come together in the form of a young man not really well suited for society. He could be thrown into the wild without a single possession, and the sheer challenge of the ordeal would make Kal happy under the circumstances. It's safe to say that Kal is generally not a people person, and some people he does take to simply cannot keep up, mentally or physically, with the driving pace Kal sets for his life. Thus, Kal's greatest fear is complacency, and worse, immobility. When he's thrown into a stationary position, he often either drives himself even harder or slumps. Occasionally, he reverses and takes great interest in one person - not always romantic, as sometimes this person is simply someone he admires. Either way, it will cause him to (try to) become a very different person, and often without the best results. Major flaw Kal is a man of extremes. He often doesn't know when to quit something, and he isn't good with people. Background » ORIGIN Kal's parents were Alan and Vori Ingmorn, the son of an aging merchant who enjoyed some success within Eastmarch and the daughter of a small farmer in the northern Rift. They married a decade before the Great War broke out, when both were young, and they refrained from having a child at this time, as Alan was struggling to move up in his father's company amidst competition from his older brothers and wished to wait until they could amply provide for one. This lasted until the Great War. In 4E 173, Alan was called to serve as a reserve guard for a military camp south of the captured Imperial City, while the Empire prepared to retake the city. When the Battle of Red Ring finally came, Alan was pulled into active duty and assigned to assist in the assault; he survived the bloody battle, but came out with a wounded right leg. While Alan was in Cyrodiil, Vori temporarily returned to the village where her family's farm was, as her family was her only source of income during Alan's absence. She fell back into her old life as a farm hand, and after nearly two years apart from her husband, she was feeling loneliness and despair. So, a month before the Battle of Red Ring, she found comfort in the arms of a friend from her adolescence - this friend led to her becoming pregnant at about the same time that the Imperial City was retaken. One month later, when she returned home to southern Eastmarch with Alan, Vori was too ashamed to admit the truth about her affair in light of Alan's injury. She posited that her unusually advanced pregnancy was the result of consummating with Alan upon his return, and it was simply a sign that their child would be especially healthy. Alan, simply glad to be back with his wife, believed her, and was reinforced in this belief when his son was born under the sign of the Warrior. » EARLY LIFE Alan was indeed a healthy young boy, one who would grow to show great aptitude for just about everything athletic, and Alan would have looked forward to showing his son how to hunt, and taking him hiking, and doing a number of outdoor activities he had enjoyed in his free time - had his leg not been injured in the war. He could still do less-intensive activities, but another thing also came in the way of Alan's raising of Kal. In the war, Alan's three older brothers - all of whom had history in the Legion, unlike Alan - were called directly into active duty, and thus saw the worst of the fighting. All three were killed, placing on new father Alan a greater burden in the mercantile business - and adding to his workload further with the death of his father a few years later, when Kal was beginning to grow and form. So a compromise was reached; when Kal was old enough and was not being schooled by his mother, he would go with Alan on his business trips, now spanning the whole of Skyrim. Kal saw much during this time, and when his father was busy, he would explore on his own. » LATER LIFE - PRESENT When Kal was growing into a young man, Alan began to sense that Kal was not his own son. He never learned the truth in life, but he could feel it, and it worried him as his son grew up as a solitary boy that, his offspring or not, Kal would never be his son. He had been one-upped all his life by his brothers, but he saw in Kal the potential to finally hit his own stride. And so, he bought Kal a sword, and began teaching him to use it. It was the perfect athletic outlet for the boy, and it began to break down the wall between father and son, if only in a single area; first Alan was showing Kal how to use the sword, then he was regaling him with tales from the Great War, and then Kal was reading books on swordsmanship. The boy had a real knack, and Alan thought that maybe Kal could go far in the Legion, or even join the Companions. But as he grew more, Kal began to retreat once again. Talking of battle ceased to be a social activity. Alan couldn't keep up. Kal was beginning to really break away now, sometimes taking on minor mercenary work and camping on his own; the young man found that he liked this, and he was able to use the coin to add to his arsenal. His pursuit of combat skill became almost a religious pursuit, a personal way of glorifying Shor, Nordic god of war. Eventually, it came time for him to leave his parents and live alone. Kal headed out into the world to live as a transient warrior. He spent most of his time in the wilderness, moving from place to place and only occasionally venturing into the cities - when he did, it was only for supplies or weapons, and he remained generally unattached. Even so, as his travels went on, he became a mysterious fixture in some places, always showing up at a certain time of year.